1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of containers and specifically relates to a plastic lid having a fixed portion that snaps onto the rim of a bucket, having a movable portion connected to the fixed portion by a living hinge, and having a toggle mechanism connecting the fixed portion and the movable portion for selectively maintaining the movable portion in either a closed position or an open position.
2. The Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,654, issued Jan. 14, 1969, Hexel describes a plastic lid that snaps onto the rim of a bucket and that has a fixed portion and a movable portion connected by a living hinge. The movable portion can be snapped onto the rim to secure it in a closed position, but the article lacks means for maintaining the lid in the open position. Although the lid is adapted to permit stacking of buckets, this is achieved by providing a lip that extends upwardly from the lid all around its periphery.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,513, issued Sep. 11, 1990, Bennett describes a plastic lid that includes a flap that is hinged to the body of the lid and that is movable between an open position and a closed position. There is no provision for maintaining the lid in an open position
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,109, issued Jul. 10, 1990, Allen shows a lid that snaps onto a container. The lid is not hinged.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,979, issued Feb. 16, 1988, Cleevely et al. describe a reclosable, tamper-evident plastic lid for a container that provides a double seal for the container until opened and provides a single seal thereafter. An upper portion of the lid is hinged to a portion that extends around the rim.
The lids of all of the above patents suffer from a common disadvantage, namely, they all lack means for holding the lid in the open position. Instead of remaining fully open once they have been opened, the lids have a tendency to return part of the way to the closed position, thereby requiring the user to employ one hand to hold the lid in a fully opened position. Unfortunately, removing material from a bucket and transferring the material to a smaller container usually requires the use of both hands-one hand for the ladle and another to hold or steady the smaller container. Therefore, the transfer is made difficult because the lid must be held open.
The lid of the present invention overcomes this difficulty of prior art lids and simultaneously provides a number of attractive features.